


let the music be your guide

by stickynoted



Series: merry ficmas 2016 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, merry ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoted/pseuds/stickynoted
Summary: "Can I have this dance?"lovebirds at a wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shengzhes (pyrophos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophos/gifts).



> for alli.
> 
> merry christmas, bb!! thank you for becoming friends with silly, old me and i hope we stay friends for a long, long time <3 i hope you like this fic!

"Can I have this dance?" Jisoo looks up to meet Seungcheol's smile and he feels his heart stutter a little even after all these years. He nods and slips his hand into Seungcheol's outstretched one and Seungcheol pulls him out of his seat and onto the dance floor.

"Thanks for coming with me to this. I know weddings aren't your favorite social event but it means a lot that you're here," Seungcheol whispers to Jisoo as they sway to a Standing Egg song. They aren't standing in the middle of the dance floor but a little off to the side where the lights don't quite cover them but Seungcheol can marvel at the way Jisoo's cheekbones catch flecks of light and they cast an almost magical glow to his face, purple and blue blending together like twilight skies. Jisoo appreciates that they aren't at the center where everyone can see them so he can hold Seungcheol a little closer to him, enough that Jisoo can count the small freckles near Seungcheol's eyes; freckles that dust across his features like glitter and Seungcheol hates them to death but Jisoo loves them, finds the marks beautiful and thinks they make Seungcheol look more like a doll than an actual person.

"It was my pleasure. That was a beautiful speech by the way," Jisoo says, smoothing a hand over Seungcheol's shoulder and down his chest to fix his boutonniere. "I'm surprised you didn't cry in the middle of it."

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and pinches Jisoo's waist lightly, making him squeak a little. "I'm not that emotional."

"You cried when Wonwoo proposed and you weren't even there."

"Hey, Mingyu was just as weepy as I was."

"That's because he was the one being proposed to. You were just watching the video," Jisoo quips and Seungcheol can only open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. Jisoo laughs at the sight and Seungcheol can't help but want to hear his laugh for the rest of his life.

"Anyway, I never knew you could make such great best man speeches. Maybe you can write one for my wedding," Jisoo teases, pulling Seungcheol a tiny bit closer to him, filling whatever tiny amount of space was left empty.

"I'm not writing the best man's speech for our own wedding." Seungcheol bumps their foreheads together and smiles at Jisoo who blushes but smiles back a little wider than before, his eyes twinkling like stars and Seungcheol is so gone and so in love with him.

He would do everything to dance with Hong Jisoo forever.

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic in my merry ficmas series where i post gift-fics for my mutuals based on requested prompts from 100 ways to say i love you from tumblr!
> 
> hmu on twitter if you like (@ sproutshua)


End file.
